futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Facebook
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. During the course of the 21st century, Facebook will continue to gain a steady flow of active members and become the greatest social networking/gaming entertainment platform of the Internet. It becomes very popular in both the United States of Earth and the United States of Mars by the year 2205. As of 2017, the current population of Facebook is circa 2 billion members, which is about 25% of the world's population uses it. The membership of Facebook will continue to grow in a slower rate and will mostly be in more developing nations that are eventually getting access to the internet and other internet related technologies. Once a competitor for the casual gaming market, Nintendo will create new ways to socialize without having to use Windows Internet Explorer to access Facebook; thus co-existing with Facebook rather than competing against it. After Nintendo declares bankruptcy, Facebook will buy out the remnants of Nintendo and restart the company as Facebook Nintendo (任天堂はFacebookの技術を使用して). Oculus VR will see about 80% of its games developed and/or published by Facebook Nintendo. Facebook Nintendo will also buy out other failing game developers such as Zygna. History Facebook (formerly thefacebook) is an online social networking service headquartered in Menlo Park, California. Its website was launched on February 4, 2004, by Mark Zuckerberg with his college roommates and fellow Harvard University students Eduardo Saverin, Andrew McCollum, Dustin Moskovitz and Chris Hughes. The founders had initially limited the website's membership to Harvard students, but later expanded it to colleges in the Boston area, the Ivy League, and Stanford University. It gradually added support for students at various other universities and later to high-school students. Facebook now allows anyone who claims to be at least 13 years old to become a registered user of the website. Its name comes from a colloquialism for the directory given to it by American universities students. On April 21, 2011, Greenpeace released a report showing that of the top ten big brands in cloud computing, Facebook relied the most on coal for electricity for its data centers. At the time, data centers consumed up to 2% of all global electricity and this amount was projected to increase. Phil Radford of Greenpeace said "we are concerned that this new explosion in electricity use could lock us into old, polluting energy sources instead of the clean energy available today." On Thursday, December 15, 2011, Greenpeace and Facebook announced together that Facebook would shift to use clean and renewable energy to power its own operations. Marcy Scott Lynn, of Facebook's sustainability program, said it looked forward "to a day when our primary energy sources are clean and renewable" and that the company is "working with Greenpeace and others to help bring that day closer." Summary The best highlights from PlayStation 5 gaming sessions are automatically sent to the person's Facebook wall (if he has one); where all of his Facebook friends can choose to "like" it. Prior to the Great Recession, Facebook was seen as a a time-waster and inferior to the gaming might of the PlayStation 2 and Playstation 3. Many Facebook users, especially adolescents, display references to alcohol and substance use on their Facebook profiles. One study of alcohol displays on underage college Facebook users found that 35.7% participant profiles displayed alcohol. This can include photos of underage drinking, or status updates describing alcohol or substance use. This is particularly concerning because new social media such as Facebook can influence adolescents by acting as a "superpeer," promoting norms of behavior among other adolescents. Regardless of whether these displays represent real offline behavior or are posted just to make the Facebook user "look cool", displaying these references may lead to an expectation by friends that the adolescent does or will drink alcohol in the future. Most transgendered and androgynous McDonald's customers agree through social networking sites like Facebook, Google+, Instagram, Twitter and Pinterest that a casual dress code allows them to "be themselves" and not feeling like they're "being boxed into 20th century gender roles through gender-specific clothing." This will allow McDonald's to gain a reputation for being people-oriented in a century where restaurants are becoming for the elite with their healthy food and their elegant dress codes. Thanks to the Better Entertainment Act of 2018, singing or rapping while wearing articles of clothing that are sexually stimulating (swimsuit, underwear, etc.) will be outlawed in public. Two-piece swimsuits can only be worn at attractions, clubs, resorts, beaches, lakes, pools, and areas of water parks that are for people over the age of 18. Facebook, Instagram, Pinterest and other social media outlets will only allow pictures of people wearing swimsuits and underwear when they are over the age of 18 when they are not in certain designated places such as travel locations. The regulations of the Better Entertainment Act is difficult to enforce with Snapchat because of the "self destruction" of content. The Better Entertainment Act also restricts video game advertisements to free IOS/Android downloadable apps during Sundays, major statutory holidays, Easter Sunday, Good Friday, Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and New Years' Day in order to promote a less materialistic family image. The same policy goes for Super Bowl Sunday and during the Olympic Games to promote fitness and active lifestyle. The only video game advertisements allowed during the Super Bowl and the Olympics are sports/fitness related video games such as Madden. This amendment to the Better Entertainment Act was a deal made with the NFL, National Association for Health and Fitness, and the International Olympic Committee. Is Facebook Replacing the Local Bar? Research into the alienating nature of the Internet—and Facebook in particular—supports Kross’s conclusion. In 1998, Robert Kraut, a researcher at Carnegie Mellon University, found that the more people used the Web, the lonelier and more depressed they felt. After people went online for the first time, their sense of happiness and social connectedness dropped, over one to two years, as a function of how often they used the Internet. Lonelier people weren’t inherently more likely to go online, either; a recent review of some seventy-five studies concluded that “users of Facebook do not differ in most personality traits from nonusers of Facebook.” But, somehow, the Internet seemed to make them feel more alienated. A 2010 analysis of forty studies also confirmed the trend: Internet use had a small, significant detrimental effect on overall well-being. One experiment concluded that Facebook could even cause problems in relationships, by increasing feelings of jealousy. Another group of researchers has suggested that envy, too, increases with Facebook use: the more time people spent browsing the site, as opposed to actively creating content and engaging with it, the more envious they felt. The effect, suggested Hanna Krasnova and her colleagues, was a result of the well-known social-psychology phenomenon of social comparison. It was further exacerbated by a general similarity of people’s social networks to themselves: because the point of comparison is like-minded peers, learning about the achievements of others hits even harder. The psychologist Beth Anderson and her colleagues argue, in a recent review of Facebook’s effects, that using the network can quickly become addictive, which comes with a nagging sense of negativity that can lead to resentment of the network for some of the same reasons we joined it to begin with. We want to learn about other people and have others learn about us—but through that very learning process we may start to resent both others’ lives and the image of ourselves that we feel we need to continuously maintain. “It may be that the same thing people find attractive is what they ultimately find repelling,” said the psychologist Samuel Gosling, whose research focusses on social-media use and the motivations behind social networking and sharing. Governmental use of Facebook A hodgepodge of increasing repressive governments will constantly monitor Facebook for "virtual riots" (i.e., people complaining about the economy and the new Internet restrictions). The reason behind this ruling: "Facebook has a tendency to incite anarchist behaviors and tendencies on youths, unemployed adults and senior citizens." By the year 2024, the Government of the United States of America will use social networking and DMV records to turn non heterosexual people into "sex offenders" and transgendered people into "certified insane perverts." They will establish the Ministry of Live to keep people who live in America from becoming liberal atheists. Ten years later, a more liberal American adminstration will pardon transgendered, homosexual, bisexual and androgynous people that were labelled as mentally sick and/or perverted. Nation-states such as the Eurasian Union, the United States of Europe and the Japanese Federation have an "Achilles heel" list of people with criminal backgrounds who are to be denied a Facebook account at all times. Category:RyansWorld Category:Facebook Category:Company